1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to absorbent devices. More particularly, it relates to sanitary napkins.
2. Background Art
Sanitary napkins are absorbent devices designed to receive and contain vaginal discharges such as menses. They are omnipresent items of modern society. In recent periods, disposable sanitary napkins designed to be held adjacent to the human body through the agency of a garment, such as an undergarment or panty, have effectively supplanted the more traditional type of sanitary napkin which required a specially designed belt for use.
Clark, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,271 issued on Apr. 2, 1957, describes a sanitary napkin comprising a rectangular central pad and a pair of lateral flaps fabricated integrally with the pad. These flaps are adapted to fold downwardly and bear against the opposed inner surfaces of the thighs of the wearer to arrest any overflow from the central pad which would normally stain clothing. This sanitary napkin is so fabricated that the lateral flaps will bend downwardly along straight parallel hinge lines defining the respective sides of the central pad. The central pad has a core body which is a soft, absorbent, fibrous material, such as absorbent cotton, and which extends without interruption into the lateral flaps. The hinges are formed by compressing (as by steam pressing with relatively sharp-edged pressing tools) along the lateral margins of the core body in the central pad.
Rickard, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,697 issued Aug. 20, 1968, describes a disposable sanitary shield for undergarments. This device comprises an elongate sheet of flexible material divided into at least two panels which are joined by an intermediate neck-like portion. The edge portions of one of the panels adjacent the neck-like portion comprises opposed wing-like flaps adapted to be folded over each other and to confine and encircle the crotch portion of a panty undergarment. The width of the crotch portion of the panty is thus restricted by an encircling absorbent band which is in freely slideable relationship with the crotch portion of the panty.
McNair, in U.S. Pat. No, 4,285,343 issued Aug. 25, 1981, describes a sanitary napkin comprising a central elongate absorbent pad element having side panels extending laterally therefrom. The side panels may be formed either integrally with the central element or they may be formed separately and secured to the longitudinal edges of the central absorbent pad. Lines of common juncture between the central element and the side panels must be flexible so that each side panel can be folded about the respective lateral edge of the central absorbent pad and toward the backside of the central element when the device is used. In use, the central element is adhesively secured to the innerside of the crotch portion of the undergarment and each side panel is folded over to encompass at least half of the outer surface of the crotch portion of the undergarment.